


Family Isn't Always Blood

by ElisaPhoenix



Series: Supreme Family Chaos [87]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Avengers Family, Confrontations, Family Fluff, Gen, Harley Keener Needs a Hug, M/M, Mama Bear Stephen Strange, Other, Peter Parker is a Mess, Protective Tony Stark, Tony Stark/Stephen Strange Parenting Peter Parker | Supremefamily | Strange Family
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-16
Updated: 2019-10-16
Packaged: 2021-01-13 14:12:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,949
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21054287
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElisaPhoenix/pseuds/ElisaPhoenix
Summary: Harley's dad makes an appearance.





	Family Isn't Always Blood

**Author's Note:**

> This was a FF.net request, but also kind of a generalized one.

It was a good day. A Saturday. When the kids did pretty much whatever they wanted, within the usual rules of course. Most of the time, Peter and Harley spent the day on the couch, watching tv and throwing popcorn or other snacks into each other's mouths, which was exactly what they were doing now. Diana was with Cassie on a shopping trip with Tony's credit card, willingly handed over partially for the reason that they were dragging Quill with them. He told them to draw out the day as long as possible just to make the celestial miserable, and to send pictures of said misery.

Cassie had yet to disappoint.

"Wait wait wait!" Peter rolls off the couch, landing on the floor with a thud, and he scampers to his feet and over to the wall.  
"Shoes off!" Stephen says from his meditative pose on the floor when Peter touches the wall.

Peter kicks off his shoes and crawls up the wall, and he moves across the ceiling until he's across from Harley again. The older teen grins and tosses popcorn up to him for another ten minutes until they get rambunctious and Harley was making Peter crawl all over the ceiling to catch popcorn. But because they were teenage boys, it ended with someone getting hurt. Sort of. Peter wasn't fast enough for a piece of popcorn, lunged for it, and effectively fell from the ceiling and onto the floor. He groans loudly and Stephen opens a single eye to make sure his youngest son isn't bleeding or dying. Once confirming Peter was okay, he closes his eye again and returns his focus to his meditation.

"Ugh! Mom! I'm dying!"  
Harley tosses popcorn into his own mouth. "You've literally blown off medical attention when you've been shot. You only fell like ten feet from the ceiling."  
"_Mommy_."  
Stephen huffs through his nose and opens his eyes. "I'm telling Cassie you called me Mommy."  
"I think I broke my everything." Peter whines.  
"Everything but your vocal cords." Tony says as he walks into the living room while looking at his phone. "Speaking of Cassie, she sent me a picture of Quill. He fell asleep on one of those benches near the fitting rooms."  
Harley cackles. "Dia and Cassie trying on clothes? He'll be there for days."  
"Making Porcupine as miserable as possible gives me life." Tony says.  
"You're just using the fact that Quill can't say no to the girls against him." Stephen points out and Tony grins.  
"Of course I am. It would be stupid not to."  
"Boss, there's someone down in the lobby looking for you." FRIDAY says and Tony looks at the video surveillance of the lobby on his phone.  
"Who is it?"  
"He claims to be Harley's father."

The silence that filled the floor was tense and if a pin dropped, they would have heard it. Tony was staring at the video feed on his phone with an indefinable expression, Peter stopped his fake whining to look up at his father, Harley simply froze and stared off into the distance...but Stephen? He was surprisingly the one who broke the silence. Angrily.

"_How dare he._" Stephen moves to his feet so fast, that Tony barely finished blinking. "What the hell possessed him to think he can walk back into Harley's life--"  
"Honey...Mama Bear is hot but we're not even sure it really is him." Tony says as he rests his free hand on the sorcerer's waist.  
Harley, on the other hand, quietly gets up from the couch and looks at Tony's phone, immediately drawing into himself when he does. "It's him."  
"_Patatino_, just say the word and I'll have him thrown out on his ass. I think Happy is here. He'd be more than happy to do it personally." Tony turns off the video feed and looks through his contacts instead.  
"I...I have questions." Harley whispers and the engineer nods.

The four of them take the elevator down to the lobby, but Tony tells Stephen and Peter to stay behind in the back while he and Harley approach the elder Keener. Mama Bear was not pleased and they left him prowling near the elevator and Peter. Tony wouldn't be surprised if he resorted to astral projecting to be able to stand in on the conversation, and if he didn't, Stephen would pounce the second Harley gave the slightest indication that he was uncomfortable.

"Mr. Keener." Tony says and ignores the hand held out to him. "What can I do for you?"  
"I'll cut to the chase Stark. I'm here for Harley."  
Tony chuckles dangerously. "Funny."  
"I'm not joking. He needs to be with his real father...with a real family." The man growls out and Harley was actually the one to get into his face.  
"_Tony_ is my real dad. These people are my real family. You were the one who walked away! You left Mom, my sister, and me!" Harley snarls out.  
"I thought it was best for you at the time! I couldn't take care of you the way you deserved-"  
"BULLSHIT!"  
"I can now though! I have a house, a good job, and you'll love my wife-"

Harley clenches his hands into fists and glares at his biological father.

"How dare you. You think you can come back into my life after over ten years and take me from a family that cares about me? You weren't there when Mom and my sister died in a fire. Tony and Stephen were. They're the ones that took me in when I had nowhere else to go! _They're_ my real parents! I have a new mom and dad. I have a brother and sister! Aunts and uncles...I'm happy here. I'm not going anywhere with you."  
"A man is not a mother. He's a freak."

Harley lashed out. He delivered an uppercut to his biological father's jaw and sent him sprawling to the floor, and stood above him with a glare.

"Don't talk about him like that. As far as I'm concerned, Tony and Stephen are my mom and dad. You're just a sperm donor."

The teen walks away and Tony recovers from his shock with a shake of his head to motion a couple of security guards over and ask them to escort the elder Keener off the premises. Tony follows Harley back to Stephen and Peter, and the four get back onto the elevator, riding it back up to their floor in silence as Harley stews in his anger and upset. As soon as the elevator stops and opens, Harley goes up to his room and leaves behind the other three who look at each other a little nervously before agreeing to give the older teen some space.

The floor was unnaturally quiet when Cassie, Diana, and Quill got home, and when Cassie brought Diana up, she immediately felt the tension in the air.

"Hey...let's go down to my room okay?" Cassie looks to Tony and Stephen for silent approval and they both nod and watch her take Diana back to the elevator.

Stephen silently started on dinner, Harley's favorite in the hopes that it would cheer him up, and Peter watched tv as Tony mindlessly went through emails. Tony hadn't really expected Harley's outburst _or_ the punch, but he inwardly preened at what he had said. They were his family. Well, of course they were, but sometimes they wondered if he was really happy with them. Today erased all of their doubts and Bucky would have been proud of the blow Harley gave his father. In fact, Tony planned to show the entire team. One reason being because he was proud, and the second being that they would see the fruits of their training.

Their oldest child did eventually come out of hiding right before dinner was ready, and to their surprise, he went to Stephen first. Harley approached the sorcerer silently and looked at him with some uncertainty, but then threw himself into his mother's arms who reciprocated immediately. 

"I want to be part of this family." Harley mumbles into the sorcerer's chest, and Stephen and Tony glance at each other in confusion.  
"You are part of this family Cub."  
"I mean for real." More confusion between Tony and Stephen. "You never adopted me, right?"

Oh. 

No they didn't. They just had permanent guardianship over Harley because he wasn't ready to be adopted. They were okay with that and told him that if he changed his mind, to just say the word. It didn't mean they treated him any differently though. Harley was their son from the start, even if it took him time to warm up to Stephen. Now the boy called him Mom and came to him for things just like Peter did.

"If that's what you want." Stephen says quietly and brushes aside unruly brown hair.  
Harley pulls away just enough to look up at him with red eyes. "I want you to want it too."  
"Kiddo, you've always been our kid. Signing adoption papers would only be a formality at this point." Tony says as he slips next to the pair. "Like I said, just say the word."  
"I want this."  
Tony smiles. "I'll have Pepper send me the paperwork." He kisses the top of Harley's head and leaves the kitchen to search for his Starkpad, and the teen rubs his eyes as he moves out of Stephen's comforting hug.  
"I'm making your favorite. Lasagna and garlic bread. Hungry?"  
"Yeah."

Harley leaves the kitchen then to join Peter back in the living room, and Diana steps off the elevator a few minutes later when Stephen asks FRIDAY to send her up for dinner. Since it wasn't quite done, she and the boys made a fort out of the couch cushions, pillows and blankets after moving the coffee table and watched tv from within until Stephen called them back into the kitchen. Dinner was relatively mellower than usual for obvious reasons, but Harley cheered up a little by the end of it and returned to the fort with Peter and Diana to watch a movie. They all fell asleep in the fort in the middle of their _third_ Disney movie, and both Tony and Stephen found themselves staring at the kids from the entryway of the living room.

"Should we wake them up and send them up to bed?" Tony whispers and Stephen shakes his head.  
"Let's leave them alone." The Sorcerer Supreme looks over at Levi, points at the three kids, and the cloak perks up before happily flying into the fort with a whoosh and settling over the kids like a blanket.  
"Let's have another one."  
Stephen raises an eyebrow at Tony. "I am not creating another magical baby."  
"Who said anything about magic? I was talking about the good old-fashioned baby making." The engineer says with a grin and Stephen snorts.  
"I'm Mom, Mama Bear, wife, and occasional matriarch but I am still a man, love."  
"Okay. Point. Maybe _a little bit_ of magic is needed."  
"_No._"  
Tony gasps. "Mama Bear is saying no to another cub? Who even are you?"  
"You can try the good old-fashioned way without magic." Stephen replies as he climbs the stairs to their bedroom and Tony follows.  
"I can't say no to that."

The couple retired to bed for the night, leaving their three kids sleeping peacefully in their pillow fort, and Levi keeping them warm. When they woke up the next morning, miraculously with the kids still asleep, Tony made breakfast while Stephen contentedly drank tea and gazed fondly at _their_ kids.

On Monday, Harley's adoption was finalized. He officially became a Stark-Strange.


End file.
